brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Verbs and Their Objects/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby is standing in front of a soccer net. Tim is going to kick a soccer ball to Moby. TIM: Ready, Moby? MOBY: Beep. A soccer ball flies passed Moby and into the net. The soccer ball hitting the net is heard. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I already kicked it! Tim is heard reading from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, I need to know about verbs and their objects. Please make a movie. From Sebastien. An action verb is just what it sounds like. It describes an action. In the sentence, "Tim kicks the ball," "kicks" is the action verb. An animation shows Tim kicking a soccer ball. TIM: Action verbs cover mental actions, too, like "I'm thinking about kicking this ball." An animation shows a thought bubbles appear above Tim’s head. A foot kicking a soccer ball is inside the bubble. Tim lifts a cocker ball into screen. TIM: There are two action verbs in this sentence: "thinking" and "kicking." MOBY: Beep? Beep? TIM: Well, verbs don't always live by themselves. A verb in a sentence has objects that tell you more about how the action is performed. A direct object is the noun or pronoun that receives the action of the verb. Look at the sentence, "Tim kicks Moby the ball." Once again, "kicks" is our verb. An animation shows a foot kicking a white ball across a grass field. The ball freezes in midair. TIM: To find the direct object, we ask the question, "What was the verb done to?" A “?” appears inside the ball. TIM: Our question is, "What was kicked?" MOBY: Beep TIM: No, the answer is the ball; the ball was kicked. The white ball changes into a soccer ball. TIM: "Ball" is our direct object. An indirect object is the noun or pronoun that receives the direct object. Now that we know the direct object, that's easy to figure out. We ask, "Who was the ball kicked to?" A white figure appears on screen. The figure resembles Moby. A “?” is shown inside the figure. TIM: The answer is Moby; the ball was kicked to Moby. "Moby" is our indirect object. The white figure changes to Moby. The animation now continues and the ball flies passed Moby. TIM: Aw, come on, I kicked that one right to you. Let's try another sentence. "Moby gives the ball a squeeze." The screen changes. An animation shows Moby squeezing a soccer ball. TIM: "Gives" is our action verb. To find the direct object, we ask, "What is the recipient of the action?" What did Moby give? He gave a squeeze — so "squeeze" is our direct object. To find the indirect object, we ask, "What is the recipient of the direct object?" What did Moby give a squeeze to? The ball. He gave the ball a squeeze, and "ball" is our indirect object. Moby continues to squeeze the soccer ball. A pop is heard. Moby popped the soccer ball. MOBY: Beep! TIM: This just isn't your game, is it? Moby puts the popped soccer ball over his head. Moby wears the soccer ball as a mask. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts